Sonny with a Secret
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Sonny Munroe has a secret that no one knows about. Are her friends gonna find out or will she be able to hold on to her secret...?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

**Sonny with a Secret**

**Now young Miss Sonny Munroe has been on 'So Random' for almost half a year and still nobody know her dark secret, which she's really happy about.**

She's doing anything she can to keep her secret a secret. If someone found out that person would tell Marshall, who'd tell Mr Condor.

Then Mr Condor would kick her out faster than lightning.

What is Sonny's dark secret, some of you might ask?

Okay, you see, Sonny actually has a secret life in which she's nothing like the funny and slightly dorky girl that her cast-mates know and love.

Whenever she's got some time off from 'So Random' she work as a stripper at a porn-club on the other side of the city, using the stage name Sexy Swaggie.

Tonight is a day off for Sonny so now she walk up to the backdoor at the porn-club known as 'The Exotic Dungeon' and smile at the security guard.

"Ah...Sexy Swaggie, long time no see. Your room's waitin' for you." says the guard and open the door.

Sonny give the guard a light friendly spank on the butt as she walk past him.

She walk up the stairs to the left, walk along a dark hallway and enter the fifth door to the right. On the door is a small silver sign that says 'Sexy Swaggie - Pro-Stripper' on it.

Sonny close and lock the door.

With a smile on her face she open the big wood-cabinet in the room. Inside the cabinet are several different sexy outfits.

"Okay, show-time soon..." says Sonny in a confident hard tone that's very different from the voice she use as a member of the 'So Random' cast.

Sonny pull of her regular street-clothes and throw them on the couch and instead put on a pink leather jumpsuit that's super-tight and black high heel boots.

Someone knock on the door and says "Swaggie, you're on in 7 minutes, girl."

It's the owner of the club former male porn star Jeff DeMontero from Spain.

"I'm on my way, sir." says Sonny.

She put on some erotic make-up, grab a small leather whip and walk out from the room and head to the stage.

Backstage are a few other strippers. Sonny know those girls, since she's met them before.

"Swaggie, cool to see ya, babe!" says a blonde stripper in her twangy southern accent.

"Cool seeing you too, Sun Blaze." says Sonny with a smile.

"Warm me up, Swaggie. You know you wanna do it." says the blonde girl, apparently known as Sun Blaze.

"Sure, sweet fuck!" says Sonny as she flip Sun Blaze over and lick her ass a little.

"Girls, you can keep goin' with your private shit later. Swaggie is on in a few." says Doug Neemo, who work as the announcer at the club.

"I'm ready, Doug." says Sonny as she give Sun Blaze a brief peck on the mouth.

Sonny take her place and is ready to walk out onto the runway as she's done so many times before.

Doug grab a mike and smile at Sonny and she smile back.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen and other horny pervs in the house, give a huge fucking applause for...Sexy Swaggie!" says Doug in his exaggerated announcer-voice.

Sonny smile a very sexy porn-smile as she walk out onto the runway, moving her hips in a sensual erotic way.

Sonny walk along the long runway and every now and then wink at people in the audience.

"All of you naughty little sex-freaks, put your 100 dollar bills down Swaggie's boots!" says Doug, still speaking in his exaggerated announcer-voice.

People in the audience, both men and women stuff many many 100 dollar bills into Sonny's black boots as she walk to the end of the runway and unzip her jumpsuit.

The suit is designed so it can easily be pulled off in flash with the boots on.

Sonny pull of the suit and is now in just her gold-colored push-up lace bra and black latex panties.

She dance around in a sexy way with a sexy smirk on her face.

With grace and skill Sonny jump off the runway, walk up to some random man in the audience and start to rub her ass against his crotch.

Sonny can feel the guy's dick going nice and hard.

"Do I bring pleasure?" whisper Sonny.

"Yes, little sexy bitch." says the man.

"I'm _**The **_Bitch!" says Sonny as she give the man a small kiss on the neck.

The man stuff a few 100 dollar bills in Sonny's left boot.

Sonny walk back up on the runway.

As the crowd cheer her on, Sonny does a swift backflip, turn around, shake her ass in a sexy way, says "I hope I made you all horny." and head backstage.

"Swaggie, ya were awesome out there." says Sun Blaze.

"Thanks, girl. Are you next...?" says Sonny.

"No, it's Dark Cat's turn now." says Sun Blaze.

A black girl dressed in a sexy Marine Corps. outift enter the room.

"Dark Cat, you're next. I got the crowd all horny for you." says Sonny.

"Awesome! Thanks, Swaggie!" says Dark Cat.

"Just a moment ago you saw our star, Sexy Swaggie and now...say hello to our very own African American slut, Miss Dark Cat!" says Doug in his announcer-voice.

Dark Cat walk out onto the runway.

"I'm after her." says Sun Blaze.

"Let me do what I was gonna do earlier." says Sonny as she flip Sun Blaze over once more and lick her ass.

"Mmmm, ya got such a skill at ass-lickin'..." moans Sun Blaze with pleasure.

"Yes, that's true." whisper Sonny in a soft sexy voice.

Once she's had enough Sonny return to her dressing room while Sun Blaze, who's wearing a sexy school-girl outfit walk out onto the runway.

As she leave, Sonny hear Doug say "My dear pervs, now put your hands together for blonde Sun Blaze, who tonight takes on the role of a naughty little school-slut."

When she's back in her room, Sonny change back into her normal clothes, put all the money she's made this night in her purse and walk out to get a cab home.

The next day Sonny arrive to Condor Studios at 7 in morning as always.

She look so cute, happy and innocent that you'd never guess that she's also a famous stripper.

"Hi, Sonny!" says Tawni as she meet Sonny in the hallway.

"Hi, Tawni!" says Sonny.

"Where were you last night? I called you, but no one answered..." says Tawni.

"I went to bed early." says Sonny.

"Oh, I see." says Tawni.

Tawni and Sonny walk to the dressing room they share.

"Sonny, you know...we're not kids anymore. On Friday night, do you wanna go to some adult-place with me? I've heard there's this porn-club known as 'The Exotic Dungeon' on the other side of the city." says Tawni.

"No way! We're not goin' to such a place where chicks are treated as brainless sex-objects." says Sonny, using her acting-skill to pretend as if she hate porn-clubs.

She feel a bit bad about hiding the truth from Tawni, but she know she has to or else she'll lose her place on the 'So Random' show and she doesn't want that.

Sonny's dream is to be a TV-star, the only reason she's a stripper is to make extra money until she become rich and famous.

Later that day as Sonny walk through the hallways of the studio she meet Chad.

"Munroe, have you heard about 'The Exotic Dungeon'...it's a porn-club. I was thinkin' about going there on Friday. Wanna join?" says Chad.

"No way! Girls are seen as sluts with no mind at such places. I'd never put my foot there, never." says Sonny.

"Okay..." says Chad. "Whatever..."

"Fine!" says Sonny.

"Fine!" says Chad as he walk away.

"Damn it, why does everybody suddenly wanna go to 'The Exotic Dungeon' on Friday?" thinks Sonny to herself.

"Hey, Sonny! We've got awesome news." says Nico as he and Grady walk up to Sonny.

Sonny has an annoyed look on her face as she says in a sarcastic tone "Let me guess, you guys are goin' to 'The Exotic Dungeon' on Friday, aren't you?"

"Yeah we are. Tawni invited us." says Nico, trying to sound manly and cool.

"Tawni, huh? Damn, I should have known!" mumbles Sonny.

"What's wrong?" says Nico.

"You shouldn't go to 'The Exotic Dungeon' on Friday. Those girls who dance there are stupid sluts and nothing like the real smart girls out there." says Sonny.

"We're goin' anyway, right Grady?" says Nico.

"Totally, dude!" says Grady.

Later at home, Sonny try to come up with a way to keep her friends from finding out about her secret life as Sexy Swaggie.

On Friday night, Sonny arrive at 'The Exotic Dungeon' and as usual she give the guard a light friendly spank on the butt as she walk past him.

Then she walk up the stairs to the left, walk along a dark hallway and enter her room.

She pull of her regular clothes and put on a sexy nurse uniform.

This time she does her make-up a little different and put her hair up in a bun so she look like someone else. In case her friends show up, so they won't know it's her.

When she get to the backstage area, Sun Blaze is waiting for her.

"Swaggie, a new look?" says Sun Blaze.

"Yeah, new look. I thought I'd give it a try and see how it feels and such." says Sonny in a casual tone.

"Okay, whatever ya feel is good for your own style." says Sun Blaze with a friendly smile.

"Hey, who's the new chick, huh?" says Doug surprised when he sees Sonny.

"Doug, it's me...it's Sexy Swaggie." says Sonny.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you with your hair like that, girl." says Doug.

"Do you like it, huh?" says Sonny.

"It's cool, but I like your regular style better." says Doug in a calm friendly tone.

"Hi, girls!" says a Latino girl as she return from the runway.

"Hi, Spicy Sparkle!" says Sonny.

"Sexy Swaggie, nice to see you." says Spicy Sparkle.

"You too, Spicy." says Sonny. "You're always so sexy."

"Oh, so are you." says Spicy Sparkle.

"Sexy Swaggie, your turn." says Doug.

Sonny take her place and walk out on the runway.

"Now, people! The star of tonight...Miss Sexy Swaggie!" says Doug.

Sonny walk along the runway, moving her hips in a sexy seductive way.

When she reach the end of the runway she open the first five buttons on her dress so her boobs can be seen.

"Look at my dreamy boobs!" says Sonny in a sexy voice.

At the same time backstage.

"Blaze, I think Swaggie is really workin' it today. She must be extra happy for some reason." says Spicy Sparkle.

"You're right, the girl is not holding back one bit." says Sun Blaze.

Now Sonny return to the backstage area, many 100 dollar bills in her panties.

"Awesome work out there, Swaggie!" says Sun Blaze as he high fives Sonny.

"Thanks, Blaze!" says Sonny.

"Sun Blaze, your turn." says Doug. "And Swaggie..."

"Yes?" says Sonny.

"I just got a txt from Rockin' Ruby. She's sick, could you switch into another outfit and do one more walk?" says Doug.

"Sure!" says Sonny as she head to dressing room.

A few minutes later Sonny return, now wearing a green sexy Geisha dress.

"Nice outfit, Swaggie!" says Spicy Sparkle with a smile.

"Thanks, girl." says Sonny.

15 minutes later it's time for Sonny ( or Sexy Swaggie, if you wanna call her that now ) to do her second walk down the runway this night.

"And now, for the second time tonight, our very hot star...Miss Sexy Swaggie, dressed as a naughty Geisha!" says Doug.

Sonny step out on the runway and walk, moving her hips in a sexy way.

Tawni, Nico and Grady are in the audience.

"Holy shit!" says Nico to Grady. "I'd really love to bang that."

Nico has no idea that the sexy stripper that he like is actually Sonny.

"Oh no!" thinks Sonny to herself when she notice her friends. "I hope they don't recognize me..."

Nico and Grady thinks that Sexy Swaggie is really hot. Even Tawni who was never into girls thinks so too.

"That stripper is kinda sexy, huh?" says Nico to Tawni.

"Yeah, sure..." says Tawni as she try to seem casual.

Sonny return to the backstage area and thank God, none of her friends recognized her.

After saying goodbye to Sun Blaze, Sonny return to her dressing room where she change back into her normal clothes and then head home.

The next day at Condor Studios, Sonny hear Nico talking to Grady as she enter the prop room.

"Dude, that stripper...Sexy Swaggie, she was one hell of a woman. I'd never say no to an opportunity to fuck her." says Nico.

"I know what you mean, dude. That girl was something extra, for sure." says Grady.

"Oh, I hear you boys had a good time at the porn-club last night." says Sonny as she smile, but talk in a cold sharp tone.

"We saw this very awesome stripper named Sexy Swaggie, she was so dang sexy. To bang that girl, that would be something to remember." says Nico.

Sonny feel like she almost wanna vomit when she hear her friend say things like that about her.

"Guys, that girl was probably just some brainless slutty little bimbo. Go find some real girls with more in their heads than sex and porn." says Sonny.

"Let me tell ya, Sonny! Sexy Swaggie was more than just the average slut. She was the most sexy girl I've ever seen and I think she's really smart." says Nico.

Sonny smile in her mind, happy that Nico thinks she's smart.

"Nico, come on! There's no way on Earth you could ever get a date with that porn-girl. It's better if you forget about her." says Sonny.

"I'll never forget about her. Someday she'll be my girlfriend." says Nico.

"That won't happen, Nico." says Sonny as she leave the room.

**The End.**


End file.
